


Eternity Chase

by Avriel



Series: Eternity Chase [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Curses, Gen, Heavy Angst, Immortality, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avriel/pseuds/Avriel
Summary: Forget about being pirate king, all he had ever wanted was to save his nakama.So, he ran.But of course they'd follow him. Even as broken as they were, they were still his nakama.So they chased and he ran.Forever.





	Eternity Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys !
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted a story, I've only posted character poems before,
> 
> Also English is not my first language so, please be considerate.
> 
> I just came up with this idea one day, this is basically an AU, where  
> Luffy has Zeref's curse of contradiction.
> 
> No prior knowledge of Fairy Tail is needed to read this.
> 
> There are suicide attempts and multiple character deaths in this fic, so if you are triggered by this, please turn back.
> 
> Enough said, Enjoy!

He hadn't done anything notable when it began. No headline news, no taking down some bigshot pirate, no nothing.

One day, it just clicked.

The first to go are always the innocent, or so they say.

It was just him and Chopper, that day.Talking about absolutely nothing and laughing.The young doctor was mixing something.

Like he always did.

Then all of a sudden, the bowl dropped and Chopper went limp.

And his doctor, the only one who looked at him with stars in his eyes, was gone.

Just gone.

The crew was never the same without Chopper. Something broke.

Everyone cried. Some just cried silently.

More than once had he walked into Nami or Usopp bawling.

Sometimes, he would wake up to Sanji's or Robin's silent sobbing.When they thought no one was listening.

Even Zoro or Franky's silent grief, that seemed to consume everything, let loose a few tears, sometimes.

Or he'd see Brook's empty eyes, ones he thought he'd left on Thriller's Berk.

But not one of them had thought anything of the fact that he was there.

*

The next was Nami. She'd been less and less like herself after Chopper's death. Then like a doll who had only stopped moving, she'd died.

They were talking, an attempt of his to get her out of her room. Something she rarely did nowadays.

Then all of a sudden, an aura came out of his body.

An aura like Conqueror's Haki, but much more sinister.

And she was gone.

They had always joked about how Nami would outlive them all. Would live long enough to become the richest person in the world.

They had always talked about what would happen after all of their dreams came true. It was never a question of if, just when.

Nami's death was the nail in the coffin.

*

He'd ran. He didn't know how, but it was his fault. So he ran. To save his crew.

Forget about pirate king, all he had ever wanted was to save his friends.

But he should have known, that it was futile.

Even as broken as they were, they were still his nakama.

So of course they would follow him, as he ran from island to island to save them.

Leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

*

The third to go were Usopp, who never lied anymore, Brook who had turned skeletal in its entirety. And Sanji who never smoked anymore.

All for his stupid mistake. He hadn't noticed when they snuck in on him on an island.They'd gotten hit by the worst of the wave. They were one of the first of countless marines, civilians and pirates alike.

Of course he had tried to kill himself. He'd been trying since Nami died.

But if he tried to drown, he just wouldn't suffocate.

If he tried blades he'd heal. Same with bullets.

Kairouseki or haki didn't seem to work either.

Once when he had tried decapitating himself, he'd just woken up on the same spot, hours later covered in his own blood, but otherwise perfectly fine. Pierced by countless swords and bullets of the friends and family of the affected, who had only wanted revenge.

He'd just watched, this time, when the lights in their eyes vanished.

All of his tears had long since dried.

*

The rest of his crew had never stopped chasing him. But he'd never gotten caught again.

The last time still fresh in his mind.

He would often wonder how they looked now. It was a long, long time since he had seen them last. With his cursed body that refused to age, all he could ever want was to see them one last time before they died.

But he couldn't allow himself that.

So he ran and they chased, forever.

*

Once in a while he'd hear that one of his nakama or allies died. The most recent being Robin, following shortly after Law and Franky.

On those days he would allow himself to cry. Cry till his throat bled, only to heal and bleed again. Cry till he would stop feeling numb, but that never happened.

So he would push himself up and walk again.

*

Sometimes he would meet someone he knew. He'd never seen Gramps again, died too soon.But he had ran across an island where Shanks was once.

The once famed red hair was now stark white. But he was still the same, in all the ways that mattered.

So many feelings and memories ran across, once their eyes met but before any of them could be voiced he'd ran.

Leaving the straw hat.

*

He had also met Sabo. It was after Robin died. He was crying. And Sabo was there.

It was a coincidence. Or maybe the strings of fate, that always seemed to follow him.

Everywhere.

To Sabo, even after so many years had passed, even though he knew what Luffy was, they were still brothers.

He, the responsible eldest, who had failed both of his brothers. And Luffy, his beloved little brother, who in his eyes, would always need to be protected.

So he ran to Luffy, and embraced him. Because that was the only thing he could do.

Before he closed his eyes for the last time, he saw a small hint of a smile on his brother's face. A smile made it's way to his lips too.

*

He had also met Zoro.

Moss green hair had now turned white, the familiar but unfamiliar face of the strongest.

Guess it would only be fitting, for his first nakama to be his last.

Once their eyes met, silent tears rolled off their cheeks, and eyes swelled.

As they remembered the days long past.

Of the time when the sun always seemed to shine so brightly.And laughter echoed across.

What did they ever do wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
